Soul Survivor
by Hummingbird Way
Summary: Marinette is at her wits end trying to balance being Ladybug and herself, her relationship with her friends and dreams were falling apart. Hawkmoth decides to swoop in and take care of Marinette, well care probably isn't the right word. Rated T for Anxiety and Depression Triggers
1. Chapter 1

**AN PLEASE READ:** Hi y'all this is my second story I just wanted

to put out a warning if you have depression or are prone to

anxiety attacks read with caution. I myself suffer from anxiety

and depression so I kind of wrote my experience into the character

I know personally reading things like this can trigger my own

Anxiety Alarms. If you suffer anxiety, depression or something in

That wheelhouse please comment I'd love to hear from you and

If this was difficult at all to read. Let me know what you think!

 **Chapter One**

Marinette sat at her desk twirling her pencil between her fingers day dreaming about the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"What do you think Marinette?" Marinette didn't seem to comprehend that Mademoiselle Bustier was talking to her. "Marinette?" When no response came again Alya gave the lost girl a soft nudge with her elbow

"What!" She yelled nearly falling out of her chair in a panic.

"I'd appreciate it, if you kept your mind on the French revolution Ms. Dupain Cheng" Mrs. Bustier shook her head turning back to the board at the front of the classroom.

"Marinette can't afford to pay attention, the only way she'll ever get what she wants is in her dreams" Chloe announced laughing, Marinette's classmates tried to be polite but a few giggles and snickers were heard around the room.

"Dreaming is a privilege Chloe, it's something you'll never understand" Marinette quipped back keeping her attention at the front of the room.

Chloe's comment sunk into her heart though. Between her responsibilities as Ladybug, school and making some attempt to have a social life her dream of becoming a fashion designer had been put on the back burner. She was doing her best but her grades were the lowest they've ever been and she was struggling to keep her head above water.

Mrs. Bustier returned to the lesson but exhaustion haunted Marinette and her focus was gone again. The worst part was she wasn't able to focus on anything she felt so out of body. It was like watching everything that was happening around her and she saw herself in the mix but just couldn't get a grasp on reality enough to respond to what was going on. She couldn't understand what was wrong with her, she just kept blaming the Akuma's and late nights trying to get her homework finished.

She wondered is Chat Noir was having a hard time juggling this life too?

"Marinette, girl what's up? You've been so out of it lately!" Alya asked as they were given free time to finish their assignments.

"I've just been so tired lately, I just need a good weekend at home in my pajamas!" Marinette declared smiling absently at her friend.

"I feel you girl, this year has been brutal! These Akuma's keep coming out of no where and there has been more and more! I'm starting to fall behind on the Ladyblog" Alya confessed. Marinette tried to listen to her friends frustrations and she really did care but her mind just was off somewhere else again. She was stuck in the haze again and it was beginning to suffocate her.

Marinette put her hand to her chest, her breathing became labored suddenly. She felt like the chatter of the room was getting louder and closer, she felt the need to run. She had to get out.

"Mari, are you okay?" Alya put her hand on Marientte's shoulder but she jerked away struggling to take a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

"I'm sorry Alya I just need to get out, I need some fresh air." Marinette didn't say another word she shoved her notebook and textbook in her bag and bolted out of the class room.

Hot, too hot. Marinette felt like her heart was going to burst, it was beating to fast and she was too hot she needed to get out in the fresh air and cool off, but she didn't know where to go.

She decided to lean against a tree in the schools courtyard. She pressed her back into the tree so hard she was sure she'd have bruises but the pressure helped her feel grounded and in control, that little bit of pain brought her back down to reality a little.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Oh this is a new feeling" Hawkmoth approached his butterflies capturing one in his hand. "So much fear and pain, I can make that go away. I can make it all go away" With that he turned the pure butterfly dark and sent it off.

The butterfly approached Marinnete but Tikki saw it coming.

"Marinette an Akuma!" But Marinette just couldn't pull herself from her thoughts enough to react.

The butterfly landed on Marinette's purse and absorbed into. Marinette felt a sharp pain run through her body, it was like her nerves had been given a shock then a little white butterfly fluttered out of Marinette's chest and that was the end of it.

Marinette saw the butterfly floating away, but she felt sick. She thought she had been exhausted before, but now as he tried to stand up she made it half a step before collapsing on the ground,

"Tikki…" She moaned to her kwami before fading off to her subconscious.

"Nooroo!" Hawkmoth screamed. "How did that child purify my akuma? She did nothing! How is that possible?" Hawkmoths fury caused the butterflies to flutter in a panic swarming the aviary.

Nooroo looked at his master but he didn't want to answer. The truth was that it meant one of two things, that child held the Miraculous of Creation or she had fed the Akuma a piece of her soul. Nooroo had only ever seen it happen 4 times in his centuries of existence and either way it worked he knew the girl was now a target.

"Master she could have given up the piece of herself the Akuma was trying to attach too." Nooroo explained. "When you send the Akuma's they're attached to a specific emotion and a moment or memory usually. It's extremely rare that someone is able to just separate pieces of themselves but it does happen."

"So you're telling me that akuma stole her fear and just took it away" it had taken Hawkmoth some time to understand how the miraculous worked, and he was still learning but this was beyond anything he'd imagined possible.

"It's very dangerous, my butterflies when used for good harness those memories and make them brighter and easier to remember while bestowing a gift, using them as you do they are absorbing that fear and it pulls a piece of her soul away." Nooroo didn't like explaining this to his master, but he hoped there would be some piece of compassion in him that would understand how dangerous this fire was he was playing in.

"So we have a piece of her soul now? And what happens if I take more?" Hawkmoth liked the direction this was heading.

"Without a whole soul it's easier to take control of someone as they are. You don't need to akumatize an object you can akumatize the body. It's like creating a"

"A Solider" hawkmoth cut nooroo off. He rubbed his hands together and made note to keep and eye on this girl. He was sure he had seen her before a friend of Adriens perhaps. If he wanted those miraculous, he was going to have to play the game.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** I hadn't expected so many of you to have an interest in this story. I use a lot of my own experience with depression and anxiety to convey Marinette's feelings and let me tell you, it brings a lot of relief just writing things out like that. So, for any of you experiencing any difficulties it might help you to give it a shot! I will always keep a warning of anxiety/depression triggers, I know how easy it can be to start a hurricane of negative emotions.

Chapter 2

Everything was dark, she was so confused she sat up but collapsed onto her back again. It was soft, her eyes started adjusting and she realized she was in her room, in her bed. She groaned and brought her hand to her head feeling a damp cloth laying over her forehead. She'd guessed it was cold once, but her skin had warmed it now.

She heard voices coming from downstairs but her head was still swimming, they sounded so far away. She closed her eyes again and submitted to the darkness of her mind again. The next time she opened her eyes it was light, sun was shining through her windows. She wasn't really feeling better, but she did feel like she could move again. She sat up successfully this time and looked around. How'd she get up here?

"Tikki" Marinette whispered, her voice was dry and scratchy.

"Oh Marinette how are you feeling?" Tikki appeared beside her sounding worried.

"What happened Tikki? I was at school and I'm so confused" Marinette rest her head in her hands, her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults as her mind tried connecting the dots of what she could remember.

"Hawkmoth tried akumatizing you, but you purified it." Tikki spoke softly and slowly. "It's happened before but it's pretty uncommon for a ladybug to be able to purify an akuma outside of her suit. It's really dangerous Marinette"

"I purified an akuma? As Marinette?" She asked weakly feeling the need to lay back down.

"You passed out in the yard at school. Chat saw you on the grass and brought you home. He was so worried. Alya nearly had a fit too. You were out for a long time Marinette. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Tikki had been worried about her chosen. Marientte had been struggling the past month or two and Tikki tried talking her into slowing down but Marinette was burning herself out from both ends.

"I'm just tired Tikki, I probably slept too long" Marinette pushed her legs over the side of her bed and made to stand up.

"Marinette I really think you should just stay in bed for a while. I know you want to keep up with everything but please. You deserve a break too" Tikki begged. "Plus that Akuma took a lot out of you, you don't understand what's happened to you"

There was a thud from Marinette's balcony. It was the middle of the day, why would Chat Noir be visiting her now?

"he's been coming by every chance he gets to check on you. I think you really scared him." Tikki explained. "talk to him" with that Tikki hid and Marinette's balcony door opened.

"Marinette?" She'd never heard his voice so soft.

"I'm wake chat" She whispered back. It only took him a minute to be in her room and beside on her bed.

"Are you feeling okay? You should really lay back down Mari. Take it easy" He said putting a hand on her shoulder and another on her forehead. "I think you have a fever still, let me get you another damp rag" She took his arm as he made to get up.

"I'm okay Chat, I'm really sorry I don't really know what happened" Her voice was a whisper again, but he sat back down.

"It was such a blur, Alya was freaking out. I just happened to be around. You were burning up, I was going to take you to the hospital but I thought your parents would be better" Chat's shoulders slumped and he stared at his hands folded in his lap. "Your mom says you haven't been yourself lately. What's going on?" He sounded worried and it reflected in his eyes as he looked at her.

"It's really nothing" Marinette started and she sighed. "I've just been stressed out lately. Too many things going at once" she admitted looking away from him trying to find something more interesting.

"Please, take a break Marinette" He put his hand on her shoulder again. "Whatever it is you have going on, it isn't worth getting sick over" Wrong choice of words.

"You don't even know me." Her voice was ice and her eyes on fire. "People depend on me! People need me!" She stood in front of him now. Chat hadn't expected this reaction.

"If something happens to you Marinette you won't be able to do anything for anyone" He kept his cool, he'd never seen Marinette act like this before.

"I don't have anything left to give up." She was cracking. "Chloe was right" She muttered it under her breath but Chat heard her.

' _What could cause someone like Marinette to give up on herself like this'_ Chat wanted to understand, to help he but he didn't know what he could do that would make a difference.

By the time Chat saw the butterfly it was too late it landed on her shoulder. She collapsed to her knee's on the floor feeling the electrifying pain run through her. She gasped holding her chest in pain.

"Marinette" Char was crouched next to her his hands on her shoulders keeping her upright. Then in a second she was unconscious and a white butterfly flittered away.

"Oh no, not again" Tikki made herself known. "Chat catch that butterfly!" She commanded, he was in shocked but her did as she asked. He caught the butterfly in an empty glass that was on Marinette's night stand. "We need to take her to the guardian Chat, please!" Tikki cried and she curled herself on her chosen's chest. Tikki used the magic she could to help Marinette but the girls temperature was raging at the fire burning under her skin.

"Marinette…" Chat whispered he couldn't bring himself to pick her up, to touch her.

"She's ladybug I know it's a shock, but I need you to help her Chat. I can't do it" Tikki coached. "She needs you Adrien" Hearing his name helped him snap out of his daze.

"Marinette is Ladybug" He finally bent down and picked her up bridal style. "I don't know where the guardian is I need your help."

Tikki gave him direction and helped him navigate to a small district outside of Paris where the healer lived. He didn't bother to knock he banged the door open and hurried inside finding the old man who had given him his miraculous.

"What has happened?" The old man questioned. Tikki explained the first akuma incident anf Chat explained the second. The guardian kept his calm demeaner and rummaged through a chest at the side of his tea room. Chat saw him throwing different things into a mortar and pestle mixing and grinding them all together.

"This isn't good" He muttered reputedly thinking more aloud to himself than to anyone else in the room. "Wayz I need you to get me a roll of gauze from the hall closet" He called.

"Wayz?" Chat asked looking around.

"His Kwami" Tikki explained but she didn't leave her place on Marinette's chest.

"Do you have the butterfly with you?" Fu asked suddenly looking at Chat Noir.

"I left it in Marinette's room. I can get it" He offered and Fu nodded.

"We're going to need it if we want a chance to make her better. We need to tell her parents something, perhaps I will go speak to them myself. Go fetch the butterfly and bring it back to me quickly as you can" And Chat was gone.

"Master Fu, I'm worried" Tikki cried. Wayz brought the bandages Fu asked for but didn't make any comments, there was nothing to say. "I haven't seen one like her since Joan but the stress has her buzzing with anxiety. I've tried to talk to her into taking a break but she isn't having it, she's an admiral Ladybug but I'm so worried she's been burning to hot" Tikki wasn't referring to the girls fever either, Tikki tried to recall a time when a Ladybug with as much passion as Marientte made it to adulthood, but it just didn't happen that way. The bugs that worked the hardest always had the shortest lives and it broke Tikki's heart to think that Marinette could be among them.

"She is a strong young woman Tikki, the pain she's experiencing is just as much because she is Ladybug as it is because she is a teenager. We can get her through this" The master rubbed Tikki's head with his finger. "You did the right thing"

Hawkmoth watch as his Akuma flew to the girl. He recognized the burning anger coming off her, he loved it. She was furious! He recognized the person she was yelling at, it was Chat Noir.

What was he doing in the room of a teenage girl? It also bought Marinette respect, she was telling of half of Paris' superhero duo she had guts.

He laughed at the spectacle as the girl collapsed in agony following the poisoned touch of his akuma. He was even more pleased as the butterfly sprouted from the girl again. It amazed him that a simple child could reject him and yet still surrender herself to his power. Hawkmoth wasn't prepared for the little fairy that appeared in his vision or for his akuma to be captured denying it the opportunity to bring a piece of the girls soul back to him. He growled in anger as the vision faded.

"So Ladybug is just a little girl playing hero" It was going to be easier than he thought.

 **A/N:** Woooo things are getting dark and will definitely be darker so prepare yourselves. I also wrote Hawkmother on mistake lol Im glad I caught that who would have thought one typo could change the whole tone of a character?

I hope y'all are liking the story so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chat Noir made the dash across Paris his desperation brought concern to the faces of the civilians he passed. On any other occasion he would have made jokes or acknowledged them, but his mind was too busy whirling to even register that the people of Paris were even there. It took him ten minutes to make it back to Marinette's balcony and he refused to waste a second, he leapt into her room and made for her desk. He slid the cup quickly over a bolt of fabric he picked up from the floor securing it with a rubber band, trapping the butterfly in the glass. He climbed back out onto the balcony prepared to jump away when something crashed into his shoulder with such force it knocked him into the ground. Confused Chat turned to see what had hit him and was frozen at the sight of Hawkmoth himself.

"I'm going to need that Akuma now" Chat thought he felt a sense of familiarity at the coldness of the voice coming from his arch nemesis, but he couldn't place it. "Give me the butterfly and I'll let you keep your miraculous. For now at least" Chat tightened his grip on the glass in his hands and held it close to his chest.

"My friend needs this, you don't know what you've done" Chat hoped to plea to whatever humanity Hawkmoth had left in him, but he was devastated that the villain only lifted his cane threateningly.

"Oh I have an idea, so you can either give me that akuma or I will take it from you." Chat didn't hesitate he was on his feet attempting to jump away again. Hawkmoth let out a cry in rage as he attacked the feline hero again hitting Chat on his side the cat didn't fall to the balcony he plummeted to the ground. The people on the streets ran screaming as they laid eyes on the fall hero and the villain above him.

Hawkmoth leapt to the ground beside the hero who was cringing in pain, form the hit and the fall. "Lets see if you really have nine lives?" Hawkmoth unsheathed a sabre from his cane and made to strike the hero.

"I'll give you my miraculous" The words came out in one agonizing breath. "Let me help her, and I will give you my miraculous. No more fighting" The cat lifted himself to his hand and knee's the jarred akuma still pressed with one arm to his chest. He pushed himself shakily to his feet.

"Why should I trust you to give up your miraculous?" The temptation flittered about Hawkmoth's voice, this would work better than his plan.

"She's dying, I can't lose her. I'd give anything not to lose her" A different kind of pain oozed from Chat's voice, even at just the thought his physical pain was overcome by the emptiness he's sure would follow the loss of his Ladybug. Hawkmoth understood and did something he never thought he would, he relented.

"Fine" Was all he said, Chat Noir snapped his head up meeting the villain's eyes. "Go there, remove your miraculous and leave. I have no interest in you" He gestured to the alleyway that ran alongside the Dupain-Cheng patisserie, Chat nodded. He could hardly believe he was doing this, but he felt he had too.

"Claws In" He whispered once he was hidden in the darkness of the alleyway.

"Kid you're being stupid, you can't do this" Plagg was pleading. "You can't trust him, if he has the miraculous it's half of what he wants!"

Adrien hadn't considered that giving up his miraculous meant giving up Plagg too. His eyes hovered to the trapped butterfly in this hands and he looked back to Plagg. "What happens if we can't help Ladybug?" His voice was strained to steadiness but Plagg knew Adrien was breaking. "Her Kwami said it's happened before, what will happen to her?"

"you can't think like that kid, this is bigger than the two of you" Plagg didn't want to tell him the truth, he could hardly believe his chosen was going to hand his power over to the enemy. "You have to keep fighting, even if Ladybug can't"

"You don't understand Plagg. She's not just Ladybug, she's my friend. I know her family, her friends… I know her" He paused, the thought of her loss left him feeling empty again. "If she's gone, everyone will suffer, Paris will suffer, her family, her friends and I'll suffer for it" Plagg stared at his chosen. Plagg could feel Adrien's desperation, his desire to help Marinette and his love for Ladybug.

"You really love her" Plagg had dozens of chosen ones, many Chat Noir's through history had proclaimed their love for Ladybug. They were always taken by her tenacity and passion but rarely had he seen a Chat Noir still feel such a desire to protect and serve his Ladybug. The feelings were nearly foreign to him. So many Chat Noir's through out history confused lust and love, but his chosen, his Adrien was choosing Ladybug, no he was choosing Marinette above himself, above his own needs and desires. Adrien was sacrificing his freedom for the woman he had fallen in love with.

"I'm sorry Plagg, I must be such a disappointment" Adrien wouldn't meet his Kwami's eyes now, but the little cat fairy floated down to his chin poking his nose.

"You will never disappointment Adrien" It was one of the few times Plagg truly felt something for his chosen. In that moment he wanted to do whatever it would take to make Adrien feel better, to prove to him that he wasn't a disappointment. "I understand, do what you have too. I'll be waiting for you though" Never in history had a miraculous holder given up their power and had it returned, but Plagg had faith that Adrien could do it, he wasn't being given or taken he was being traded for the greater good and Plagg would surrender to that.

"I will get you back Plagg. I promise" With that Plagg was gone as Adrien slipped of his ring. He set it in the middle of the Alley on the ground and ran. He ran out the back of the alley and to the subway, praying he was making the best decision given the circumstances.

Adrien felt like a piece of him was missing, he had never imagined giving up Plagg would leave him feeling so empty. He looked at the akuma fluttering in the cup as he stood on the train heading back to the Guardian.

"What took so long my boy" Master Fu asked as Adrien ran through the door. "What has happened, where is Plagg?" the mans voice grew concerned but Adrien just handed him the trapped akuma and went to Marinette's side taking her hand. She was still laid out across the floor of the mans tea room, Adrien was surprised to find her hand was cold. His heart dropped when he realized how pale she was, even her lips were a ghostly shade.  
"She's still alive, just in a deep sleep to help her body cope" Master Fu explained. Adrien watched the man as he sat across from him on the other side of Marinette. Adrien watched as he let the white butterfly out of the glass but capturing it in his own hands. Adrien was shocked as the man ripped the butterfly in pieces and put it in his mortar and began grinding it with the other ingredients he'd tossed in previously.

"What are you doing?" Adrien asked giving Marinette's hand a light squeeze.

"He's making a salve to help put the piece of Marinette's soul back" It was Tikki that spoke up, she was nestled under the chin of her chosen to scared to put distance between them. "Adrien, what happened to Plagg?" Adrien met the little red bugs eyes and he was her fear and he had to look away.

"It was Plagg or Marinette, and I had to help Marinette" he whispered to the little bug. "I think Plagg understood"

"I don't understand, he's gone?" Tikki's eyes bubbled with tears now as she stared at him and Adrien let out a sigh.

"I went to fetch the akuma and Hawkmoth was there for it, so I made a deal with him" As Adrien said it aloud he was suddenly filled with shame realizing he didn't fight nearly as hard as he should have. He felt like he should have done more, pushed harder, been stronger.

"You gave up your miraculous for Marinette" Tikki's was filled with an emotion that confused Adrien. She wasn't angry with him? She should be furious! But she wasn't her eyes were filled with adoration. "How do you feel about Ladybug?" The question surprised Adrien, what did it matter?

Master Fu removed the damp cloth from Marinette's forehead and rubbed the salve he had been grinding on her forehead and then wrapped it with gauze. "This will take time to help, but it will make a difference. Thank you Chat Noir for returning a piece of her soul, she would have been lost without it."

"Wait her soul?" Adrien was confused and starting to feel a little dizzy. The weight of everything that had happened in the past few hours was beginning to catch up to him.

"Adrien, how do you feel about Ladybug?" Tikki for the first time left her chosen and was in front of him now. Adrien put out his hand so she could rest on his palm.

"Ladybug? I think she's incredible. She brave and strong! She's so smart, she always has idea's to stop the akuma's. She's so beautiful and I just love her" Adrien got a dreamy look in his eye as he talked about Ladybug, and Tikki felt his adoration for her.

"That is great! Now Adrien, how do you feel about Marinette?" Tikki's tone softened as she questioned him. Adrien looked at the unconscious girl next to him and he felt a flood of different emotions.

"I want to protect her, even if it means my life I want her to be safe and happy" He looked down taking a deep breath in and letting it out. "she's amazing, she has so much talent! I just wish she saw herself the way her friends do, the way I do" Tikki glowed with pride, Adrien had to do a double take. This little bug fairy was actually glowing a vibrant bright pink, and she was bright. Tikki flew back to Marinette landing on her chosen's head sitting on top of the gauze, and Marinette's body began to glow with the same pink light. Adrien looked down at his hand holding hers and realized he was glowing with the same pink light. "What is happening?" He asked lazily, his eyes began to feel heavy.

"Just lay down, you're fine" He felt like he'd been dropped in a pool, the voice was so distance and his body felt so light, like he was floating away, and then everything was gone.

Warmth, he felt so warm and at peace. He couldn't feel anything but not in a empty way he felt like he was finally hole, like every piece of him had come together and he could be himself. When he moved to open his eyes he was blinded by white light and covered his face immediately to shield himself from the blinding light. It took him time for his eyes to adjust and he still had to squint but he was able to sit up and look around. It was white, he couldn't tell if there were walls or just space. He turned quickly and something red caught his eye across this strange room. "Ladybug!"

He ran to her stumbling; his body wasn't ready to cooperate with all the sudden movements. As he reached her he instead saw Marinette. "Marinette" he whispered taking her hand again. He wasn't sure if he took her hand to comfort her or himself but he hoped that it would do both.

"Chat?" Her voice was weak and cracked, but her eyes fluttered and snapped shut quickly. Adrien moved to he would block some of the light from her eyes. "Chat?" She whispered again her voice growing a little stronger.

"Not anymore M'lady" He whispered back giving her hand a small squeeze to assure her she wasn't alone here. Her eyes opened again and found his face, he heard the gasp that escaped her lips and he suddenly felt self-conscious _'What if she's disappointed it's me?'_ he thought.

"It's been you? Mon minou" Marinette felt her heart pounding. This revelation was overtaking all her senses and drowning the pain she had been feeling. She felt a warm serenity fill her and she gave his hand a gentle squeeze in return and she sat up slowly. "It's really been you? All this time?" She couldn't believe it, her love had been her partner, the man who fawned over her, made horrible jokes and swore to protect her.

"I hope it's a good surprise" Adrien muttered feeling his confidence leave him. He rubbed the back of his neck, his nervous tick.

"I just can't believe it" She whispered and looked down at his hand holding hers. Suddenly the calming warmth that filled the air was sucked away and replaced with cold. "What's happened?" Marinette looked around and then to Adrien and she realized he looked upset. _'He was hoping Ladybug would be someone better'_ The dark thought whispered in her ear. Where had that come from? Did it matter the voice must have been right, Adrien was hoping for a better Ladybug. As the doubt filled her the room changed again, the blinding white faded to gray like thick snow clouds that kept the light from reaching the earth. _'They don't want you'_ The voice again, as it spoke Marinette felt like ice was growing in her chest, the cold heaviness she thought might crush her.

Adrien looked at Marinette, her face looked broken. Her beautiful blue eyes had dulled. _'She was so happy a moment ago'_ He thought studying her expression he saw a tear trickle down her cheek. Then he did something out of character for him well out of character for Adrien at least he leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek right over the path of her tear. He wasn't sure if he could make her happy, but he never wanted to see her cry.

Marinette looked up at him stunned. _'it's a lie'_ Her feelings for Adrien overtook the voice in the back of her mind and she wrapped her arms around him. He did the same for her and he held her close and tight. He was afraid that if he let her go she'd disappear, or maybe it would be him that disappeared he didn't know. What was this place anyway?

"Marinette?" A voice echoed through the space. "Adrien, come back now" It called softly, the voice felt familiar. He looked to Marinette who looked back to him and she whispered. "Tikki" And then there was a flash of pink light again and Adrien opened his eyes and found himself laying on the floor in the tea room of the Guardian's home.

He let out a groan and tried to sit up but his head was spinning so fast he had to stop. "What happened?" He was confused, he remembered Ladybug, and Marinette. Ladybug IS Marinette! He thought urgently and she was dying because of Hawkmoth. He pushed himself up the rest of the way. There she was, on the floor next to him she looked at peace, her face had color again and she even had a small smile gracing her lips. He let out a sigh of relief.

"We're not out of the woods yet, but I think she will be okay" It was Master Fu who spoke, Adrien turned to look at him getting woozy again from the fast movement. "Take it slow, we used a lot of your energy. You will be fine but it will take some time for you to feel quite right again"

"My energy?" Adrien was confused, was he dreaming again?

"Your love for Marinette, it's not often that the one who is known for destruction can create such positive energy. I suspect it's because she has strong feelings for you in return" Adrien still didn't understand what this Kwami was talking about, but she had said that Marinette had feelings for him, HIM of all people. By Plagg's cheese he didn't know how he got so lucky.

Hawkmoth entered the ally and picked up his new miraculous the smirk on his lips filled with triumph. He slid the silver ring on his finger and the little black cat kwami made his appearance.

"Oh hey, are you lost? I don't think the circus is in town" Plagg snarked at the purple colored villain.

"Talk all you want little kwami, but you're mine now" With that Hawkmoth and Plagg vanished.


End file.
